


With the Heart in Mind

by Vertra_Nexus



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Short Chapters, Slow Build, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertra_Nexus/pseuds/Vertra_Nexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two warriors from different lands try to find new purpose in their lives after life-altering conflicts.  Both just happen to pass by  a little village that needs new heroes of the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exile

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my longest and first fanfictions! I just glad I'm finally build up the courage to post it! I hope you guys enjoy.

The overwhelming sense of burning was so strong, he surely felt that he could no longer keep his gasps of air silent, for even the air itself tasted like an inferno within the lungs.

“Please! No –more…ah,” he begged, but the man continued to add on the pressure, forcing his opponent to be submissive.

“There can only be one on top Lao,” said Kang with panted breath, “and the stronger tend to conquer.”

His whole body screamed from the pain of Kang’s fire.  His insides yearned for relief of the pressure. Nevertheless Kang continued, pounding Lao unto the ground as if his life depended on it. 

This man was like a brother to him. 

Why would he do such a thing?

With all his might, Lao forced himself to clear his mind, opening channels into his inner power.  With enough concentration, he created a portal, which allowed for the vacuuming force to whisk him away from Kang’s grip.   He reappeared on top, planting a hard fist to the temple of the attacker’s head, leaving Kang somewhat dazed and confused.

Lao backed away in order to calm the heart beating from the physical and emotional force placed upon it. He knew that the adrenaline keeping him stable would quickly wear off.  His state of mind slowly grew blurry, but even he had enough consciousness left to know that Kang was left in the same condition.

Kang had always been the loose cannon and Lao the calm introvert.  While their personalities conflict, their charisma and determination brought them together.  Somehow, through the guidance of Raiden and Fujin they got along over the past couple of years.  If you had met them on the street, you would of thought of them as fraternal twins. If you met them in their training, it would have quickly dawned on you the power of their connection.  It seem impossible to display such largely differing shaolin styles, yet when they show off their skills, it almost like a dance.  Each move one makes, the other compliments like a response to a calling.  Sure, the occasional fight between Lao and Kang was a normal feat here in the Sky Temple, but it usually ended with apologies.  What’s was happening now however, would leave all the monks stunned in horror. 

“You think you can stay here, after what’s happened? One of us has to leave, and I prefer it be you.” The harsh words from his closest friend came to hurt Lao more than the burns on his body. 

“Why would you say that Kang! We are supposed to be --”

“We are nothing together.”

What’s worse?  The meaning of those words or the pain from his fists?

On top of all that, the monks were watching the situation breakdown.  What was thought to be an intense practice in training turned out to be a battle of exile: the loser would have to leave the sky temple.

Nothing but the whispers of the monks and the patter of the light rainfall sounded out into Lao’s ears.  He had a choice: Fight to stay, or leave peacefully.

Grabbing his hat from the weapons table, the shaolin headed towards the great gate of the temple with more than just rain and blood painting his exhausted face.


	2. Lao

I —…I didn’t think Kang would react that harshly.  I knew he had a temper but—Ugh, nevermind.  Problems just seem to topple one over the other huh?  Not just today, but every day.  Every single day ever since Raiden proclaimed that ridiculous prophecy!  Now where am I supposed to go?

My relatives live about a day’s journey from the temple, and with the darkness howling at my back, it would seem that I would not be traveling anywhere far tonight.  The best choice now would to be finding shelter in the nearest city which is about… three miles from here.

The rain continued to bellow picking up persistence as the wind blew in its favor.  Trees and grass bowed to its will and any animals that hadn’t taken cover already scurried to find the same thing I was looking for: Shelter.  Did Mother Nature not like me?  The answer was quickly received when a large bolt struck the top of the temple.  Hmm…More like hers sons: Raiden and Fujin –they must have finally heard what happen, and based on this weather, they don’t seem pleased with the outcome.  They’re probably making the weather bad so that I will come back, but to be honest, it will only slow me down on the path to the village inn.

At times there were the occasional mud pit, carnivorous animal, and falling branch, but with patience and diligence, I found a small stone path leading into the small village town of Leng Xi.  It’s often considered the small reunion area for the shaolin to see their families after the long period of training.  I rarely go to see my family. 

My parents never cared about what I did until I became famous within the White Lotus.  As for my siblings, my older brother works in Shanghai as a businessman while my younger sister is his apprentice.  She’s learning all the skills necessary to earn a living for the entire family tree.  We three are the only ones the Kung dynasty can rely on, so any mistakes and… well, let’s just say poverty and dishonor would be the least of the issues.  And leaving the temple was a quick turn in that direction. 


	3. Kenshi

“Are we close now?’ asked the boy in the back of the cart.  His straw hat dipping in front of his eyes as he appeared from behind the clay jars filled with water.  The wheels from said cart crackling as it kicked up sand from the dirt road.

“Closer than we were five minutes ago,” I told the impatient child with a smirk on my lips.  “Leng Xi is just past this small valley.  We’ll be there in no time, so calm your curious head or else it’ll fall off.”

The boy gasped and grabbed his straw hat to use the makeshift mechanism to keep what his neck and shoulders were supporting attached. Our horse Lotus seem to neigh profusely as if laughing.

It was a good to go back to Leng Xi.  It was one of those places that anyone could go to and be treated fairly.  I remember being there the first time I came to China. As a high ranking guardian, I was often assigned many different missions dealing with diplomacy. One task specifically bringing me here was to protect a Japanese Ambassador while on route to meeting some important leaders of in the provinces of China.  I had met the diplomat before when I was just a trainee guarding his household and he, just a surprisingly honest and young nobleman at the time.

Ambassador Ninko.  Basically my age.  Quite the man with the normal proper attire of a traditional kimono and long hair pulled into a white & jade-colored _kasa_.  It was clear to see that other noblemen did not like his attributes; not because he was overly kind to the peasants, but because his mother was from Thailand. 

This did not bother him in the slightest.  He thought that through understanding and wisdom, anyone’s foes could become the greatest of friends and eventually allies.  Time and time again Ninko created a uniformity of great peace among people of both China and Japan, but I personally did not think that his words were the answer to everything.  We would constantly talk about our philosophies on our painstaking long rides across the country, flickering now and then to explain how we were both right in some aspects. Painfully… and remorsefully, my thoughts on the subject were proven right.

Ninko –he passed over the boundaries of a falling out war –between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu.  All the officers told him not to, including me, but he did wouldn’t listen, for he had already made up his mind given the high risk.  I would follow the man anywhere though, no matter what he had chosen that day.  We treaded upon the mission, but even with a small army of our own, and being one of the greatest swordsmen in Japan, I couldn’t save everyone, especially when the true battle was fought from within. And he… he –

“We’re here! We’re here!” screamed the impatient child.  Jumping on the tops of his feet, the boy got out of the cart and darted straight towards the village streets.

“Takeda!” I yelled, “Come back!”


	4. Fujin

Raiden walking with purpose, raised his hand to sky, summoning his lightning staff with a bolt of light.  He was about to teleport to get Lao back, but I stopped him before he got the chance.

“Don’t do something that you’re going to regret,” I put my hand on his shoulder.  I could tell he was quite furious for I could feel the electricity running from his body to mine.  The sharp vibrations gave me a jolt of what power laid within him.  “I understand Raiden, but you must give the boy space.”

Raiden seemed to act radically when a situation turned for the worst.  One time, when he became desperate to find ‘the one’ of the prophecy, he created a tournament in which all the Realms’ best and worthiest would fight in a grand tournament.  Funny, I forgot what it was called.  All I remember is that the name wasn’t that great.

“They are both like our sons Fujin, we must get them to talk to each other,” he grabbed the hand on his shoulder turning to meet the arm and head attached to it, “Plus it’s not fitting of a monk to leave his temple without permission.”

“Exaltation battles are the exception,” I pointed out. “He probably left to prevent hurting Kang.”

“He hurts him more by not being here.”

 “You seem to forget they’re adults as well, so we should let them make their own decisions.”  Though my words he understood, Raiden was still not content with Lao leaving and Kang only coming out of his room to practice until his feet bled and his hands were burnt with his own fire.  Yes we loved them dearly, but that is no excuse to make them follow our every rule and attend to every bidding.  I knew this, so did Raiden. With a sigh, he came up with a decision.

“Since you’ve made it obvious that I shouldn’t bring him back, I will send one of the monks to look after him.” He turned so that I could see his guilty face cracking.  Raiden easily forgets how long we’ve been together.  Over a millennium and he’s still trying to pull off tricks to fool me.

“I know what you’re thinking, and I advise against sending Liu Kang.  If you’re so curious as to what our Lao has in store for himself, I will go,” smiling graciously wider with every word I spoke.  “The power of the winds make me invisible whenever I desire.”  I also learned from a thousand years, that a lightning god cannot speak with my hand over his mouth.  Any protest to my idea this time were futile.  “I will have no objections.”

His blue eyes staring into my gray ones knowing full well that I would not let him call this one.  Lao is under my care, and Kang under Raiden’s.  That’s what we agreed on when they were born, and it shall not be a broken promise now nor ever.

He nodded in voluntold agreement as I summoned my staff.  Living in the sky temple always had its weather perks.

“I will report back and forth.  I’ll see you soon,” and with that, I rode the winds gracefully to Leng Xi.


	5. Fujin

I had forgotten how resourceful Lao tended to be.  Looking through the valleys of Leng Xi, I saw a small innkeeper taking money from the short haired monk below.  His hat hanging on the back as if it was a weapon of some sorts.

It was, but he still has much more training to do with it.

“Are you planning on staying here long?” asked the innkeeper.  Her grandmotherly figure acted as a symbol of kindness and generosity towards all that came into her visage.  Her inn, like her, acted small, but held more goodness than intended.  It would seem obvious from all her visitors relaxing from standing all day selling their crops or tending them.

“If its payment you are wondering, I have enough to last a month here,” he reached toward his pocket.

“Oh I’m not worried about that!  I was just going to ask if you are willing to work here in exchange for staying in the rooms.  Food included.”

The offer was very generous indeed, yet I’m unsure if—

“Takeda!  Come back!” screamed a man near the north entrance of the city.  Interested, I flew up and above towards the man screaming.  A small boy with quick feet ran below through the different merchants and buyers in the specialty markets.  One man almost spilled his month’s worth of tea leaves trying to avoid the child.

Nothing could describe the pure joy and wonder upon his face at the sight of perfect simplicity in nature.  The man calling out the name had already came quite close to catching up with the little tyke.  Such small chaos brought me to a small grin, but my temper quickly changed when I saw the stoned path shake in its place, the sound of half a dozen horses ringing in my sensitive ears.  I had heard that sound before—and never for good intentions.  If anything, quite unpleasant interruptions to peace.

On top of the creatures were the mounts of heavy metals clinking of that of a warrior’s armor.  But these were no such good helpers –bandits, looking quite rougher than usual, if I may add.  They berated themselves straight through the south entrance –just where the child took flight next.

Without paying attention, the boy who I assumed named Takeda ran into one of the inadequate bandits unmounting with their back turned to the steed.  A loud “umph” on top of metal a jingling and clacking smashed when the two collided. “Oh sorry sir, my apol—

“What?!” the bystander bandit yelled about. “Who let this cheap twerp out into our streets?”

Above the boy rose faces that would scare any child and most men.  These types of lowlifes were foul and ferocious, clawing through villages like a wind storm causing commotion.  The look in the eyes of Takeda screamed out fear moving around in his head looking for his guardian.

“Who knows? The head bandit turned around to stare the boy down with his bulging eyes.  “But I gotta feeling that he’s valuable to us.  After all, he’s seems to know how to get himself through the crowd.”

Seeing his face, I could not deny that is was no other than the bandit leader Zing Chek. The man had no good morals, no dignity, no honor.  If he sought any of these, the words would lose all meaning.   I thought the monks took him to the province prison a while ago? How could he have possibly gotten out?  I made sure when I left a small infantry of guards kept watch over his blackened soul.

With just two fingers, he lifted the boy up by the straw hat string, causing Takeda to choke.  “Ah—ah!” What bellowing sorrow filled me when they all laughed at his pain.  The townspeople saw this, but acted not.  Alas, I could not blame them.  There seemed no point in risking more than one person to this destined sacrifice.  Unless…

“You seem very familiar boy.  You must be some son of a lords’—”

“Put…the child down.”  Out of nowhere the slender yet muscular cart driver appeared, angry at the sight of a man abusing a child.

“Ah—* _coughs_ * Kenshi help!” Takeda hands were now clawing at the hat string, feet kicking profusely in his suspended air.

Swiped in a fast motion, a hand sped hastily across the boy’s face, leaving a red mark that would not fade anytime soon.  As for myself, I tend not to interfere in the daily lives of mortals, but I got a sense that Zing Chek was right: Takeda is somewhat special, if not important.  I summoned by staff once again just in case, and… let’s just say I shifted the winds to act in good favor of another kind protector.  My air penetrated through a certain window of a certain monk visiting the area.

“I swear to the gods if you hurt Takeda again I’ll—” the driver may have looked calm, yet I was convinced that he could not contain his brimming fire much longer.  His fist spilled with red liquid as a sign of agitation, irritation, but most importantly, intense rage.

“Hey! Do you know who the hell you’re talking to?” one of Chek’s bodyguards boasted, moving between the direct eye contact of Chek and the driver.  “I’ll tear you to pieces!!”

The troll-like bandit came running towards the cart driver without focus or understanding.  If he had, he would have saw his opponent already prepared in a fighting stance position with his left hand hovering over his katana hidden under his greyish covershaw.

As the bandit made a large swipe downward with his axe, the secret swordsman had already stepped out of the way with a flash of light slash made across the attacker’s spine.  Nevertheless, the blow was not lethal, but it would paralyze.  The man fell sliding to the ground twitching with mud all over his face and on the little clothing he was wearing. 

Confident, he shouted, “Would anyone else like to test my patience?”

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” The words came unexpectedly from a blue portal in the ground under Takeda’s dangling feet.  Well done Lao.

Without a hitch, the shaolin grabbed the boy from Chek’s hand and teleported once again above another attacking bandit which the swordsman had not noticed.  Lao’s landing pose left the man pinned under his feet by his arms which a sounding ‘crack’ came from the elbows.  A large howl of pain was not unexpected.

Lao confronted the guardian who I assumed whose name was Kenshi (based on Takeda’s knowledge) and slowly with a sly grin on his face handed him Takeda from his overpowered arms.  Laying the child down, Lao turned around to the group of bandits stunned at the change of events.  Kenshi included.

“If you wish not to face a shaolin, I advise you to leave Leng Xi immediately.”

Yep, that’s my Lao.  I knew his fate would turn for the best.  I would know anyways. I did train him after all.


	6. Takeda

“That—was—amazing!!” I screamed at the top of my air-deprived lungs.  “You just came out of nowhere from a whole in the ground and then you went back down but somehow you went up and in a different location and just…wow!”  I had lifted my arms in the sky while jumping in amazement.  It did hit me quickly however that I, quite strong as I am, had been hit, when a trickle of blood with its metal taste came out of my mouth from the corner of my lips.

That didn’t make anyone happy, especially Kenshi, and this teleporting avenger saw this anger.  He quickly stepped to the side after his warning to the bandits when Kenshi screamed his old battle cry.

With lighting speed he headed straight for the bandit who grabbed me, jumped, and grabbed his head only to bring it down on his knee.  Suddenly delusional, the head bandit went straight for his dagger, which explains why he didn’t see my guardian’s roundhouse kick.

He went flying like how a rock thrown can skip on a lake! The limp body hit the ground twice and into a roll, not moving a muscle.

“I know what you’re thinking monk,” said Kenshi agitated, “I didn’t kill him, but he probably wishes I did right about now.”

“He deserved the punishment given, so I have no objections.” Turning to the last bandits he commented, “If you don’t know what’s best for you, my advice to you is to take your injured and crawl back into your caves.  Because as you can see,” bringing his hand around to the swordsman, “Leng Xi is under our protection, and we don’t want things to get—too ugly.”

Before he even finished speaking, the bad guys scurried off with their leader while the other carrying the two severely injured following slowly behind.

The crowd of onlookers in which accumulated throughout this entire event grew closer to the two stranger heroes until they made a close and tilt circle.  Oh how they cheered profusely!  Apparently, no one had been around for a while to fight off the so-called Chek Clan as we learned later.  The winds responded as well, swirling to help hasten the removal of the criminals.

“Oh thank you kind warriors!” said one of the farmers that was working in a nearby field. “Those brutes have been stealing our crops and vandalizing the village for quite some time.

“Well you can be insured that I will be here to help for—” the monk paused, looking deeply in thought, “…for quite a while.”

Suddenly the townspeople collapsed the circle of victory and created a mess of thank you’s and small gifts of supplies like spices, fruits, and tea leaves to Kenshi and my saver…savior?  Let’s just call him hero again.

“Well thank you—thank you for the gifts but,” my guardian spoke clutching his sword on his hip, “Does anyone know where I can find an inn-ah!”

Without warning, Kenshi collapsed as he was walking towards me.  I ran to catch him but…

My hero had that covered.  The monk caught him in his arms while Kenshi grasped tightly unto his shoulder.  He seemed tired and weak, as if his energy had somehow been drained.  “Ugh. M-my ankle-ah. His think skull is denser than I thought.

“He can stay at my inn.” Said the old madam innkeeper, “He can stay in the last room right next to yours Lao.”  Lao!  So that’s his name?  Hm. I expected his name to be Lee or something.

Not giving a second thought, Lao sweeped his arm under Kenshi’s legs, carrying him like water on our cart or…a bride and a groom!  “I-Ican still walk—

“No you can’t.  The inn is not that far.  I will take you there.”

“But what about my cart?”

Ha, ha!  Here’s my chance to help! “Um, hey townspeople?” I asked using my powers of cuteness, “Can we keep our cart somewhere nearby?”

The people quickly came to the assistance of us and sure enough, they carried our bags to the inn, and took our horse Lotus for some water in their stables.

Well, this is been a very interesting day!  I just wish my parents were here to see this.  Father would have been delighted.


	7. Fujin

“He’s doing just fine—great if you really think about it.” I told the lightning god.  I walked toward the sacred waters hidden within the caverns of the Sky Temple and immersed my hand into its coolness.  Under my breath blessed by the winds, the scared ancient words fell out effortlessly similar to that of waters of the stream nearby.  Ripples and bubbles slowly created colors within the reservoir which blurred into the scenes that I saw at Leng Xi.  Through my eyes Raiden could now see what fate had placed in front of Lao.  “His heroism is showing.  Even at his very moment, he’s probably giving the swordsman therapy for his injury.”

“This swordsman—Kenshi, where is he from?”

“He’s Japanese.” I responded. “As well as his techniques.  Quite fluent in nature.  I can only concur that he is a **master** swordsman.”

“I’m not as concerned as his skills, but his looks?  Does he look to have…ill intentions?”

“See for yourself.”  With another wave of the hand, the ripples obeyed my command and displayed pictures of inside an inn small in its stature. More people occupied the building celebrating the fact that Chek would not come back anytime soon.  Lao was gathering some components from the innkeeper and heading towards one of the back rooms.  Inside was the swordsman Kenshi sitting on the side of the bed and the little boy Takeda next to him, kicking his legs incessantly for his feet could not touch the ground.

“Lao!” screamed the boy excitedly, “Kenshi’s right foot is bigger than the other!  Save him!”

He laughed lightly. “That just means his foot is swollen from the kick,” getting on his knees near the injury. “What I’m afraid of is that his foot might be broken.”  Takeda gasped, jumping down to sit next to Lao on the wooden floor.

“I’m fine I can assure you.  I’ve been through a lot wors-”

And with that Lao grabbed at his foot with both hands.  Kenshi had to bite his lip and finger to resist the urge of yelling out for mercy, but everyone could hear his panted grunting when Lao start to check his foot for fractures.  Takeda laughed.  “Don’t cry Kenshi-kun!”

“I’m—n-not.”

Lao couldn’t help but look up at the face of his patient.  The smile he gave the swordsman turned to a smirk; their eyes speaking a message that Takeda couldn’t read.

_This is going to be painful as hell._

 

“See? No need to worry Raiden.” I spoke with a satisfied look on my face.  Nevertheless he was still displeased.

“Fujin,” he started, focusing his chin on the tips of his fingers.  “Do you know what caused the fight between Lao and Kang?”

“No.”

“Do you know why Lao left the temple and not Kang?”

“Um, well I assumed it was because he was a pacifist.”

“Are you honestly telling me you have no clue as to what’s truly going on here?”

“Raiden, if there’s something I’m not getting here than you probably tell me.”

“I believe time will do it for me Fujin.  What would be best for all of us now, is you heading back to Leng Xi.”


	8. Lao

“I don’t think we formally introduce ourselves.  My name is Lao. Kung Lao.”  I spoke with sympathy.  “Is it safe to assume you are Kenshi?”

“Takahashi Kenshi.”  There was a touch of grief in his voice.  “I am the guardian of Takeda.” He patted the boy on his head and tussled his hair.  The boy in small distraught groaned only to laugh the situation out.

“Well Kenshi,” still medicating his foot, “your foot’s not completely broken; it’s a small fracture in the heel bones, but you did dislocate you ankle.  We’ll have to put it back in place.”  The patient grimaced at the thought.  He knew what I would have to do.

“You might as well check my knee too.  The bandit’s chin was thick as well.”

I could already guess what condition his knee was in. “Sure, ah—Takeda, can you ask the innkeeper for a pail-full of heated water?”  I handed him the pail which was half his size.  “And don’t come back in this room until I say so okay?”

“Right Mr. Lao!” the boy proceeded to waddle out of the room.

When I closed the door behind him, our facades came down.  Letting out a deep sigh, Kenshi turned to lay back on the bed, grunting in pain when his knee landed on the large cushion.   Moving myself off the floor, I positioned myself upon the bed as well, lifting up his leg to receive a better look.  I whistled at the sight of his darkish red patella, disjointed from what I saw, but it would probably be worse than that.

“This will be quite uncomfortable.”

“I know.”

“Nevertheless you may want this,” with my free hand I passed him a small towel which I instructed for him to twist and put between his teeth.  “Ready?”

He soon nodded in agreement since his mouth was full.  Without me even asking he removed his covershaw revealing his casual yet traditional Japanese attire.  His long cotton pants made it easier for my hands to glide smoothly up his leg to his knee.  I could’ve swore I had heard a noise out of him, but decided to pay it no mind.  Once again I began to message the expected injured area. 

What I originally thought to be just a severely bruised patella was a dangerously strained tendon.  One more movement in terms of walking and he could have torn it entirely.

Anyway the strain lasted because like Kenshi assumed, his knee was dislocated, and the only way I would be able to put it back is with my bare hands.  My patient tapped on my shoulder as if asking me _is this where the intense pain comes in?_ His dark hazel eyes looking down on me with concern for his moving abilities.

“You might want to look away at this,” I told him.  “I don’t want you vomiting at the sight.”

The swordsman didn’t seem fazed at the thought, yet he still took my advice and closed his eyes.

“Okay I’ll go on the count of three.” I placed one hand behind his knee and the other on the side of his kneecap.  “One-

I hope it wasn’t that blatant of a lie.

Before I finished the first number, I forcefully twisted at his knee first sideways then upwards.  The popping and crackling of his bones made me sick to my stomach, especially with Kenshi’s muffled yet terrifying growl.  Plates shattered in the distance signaling that everyone heard his pain too.

“Two-”

Using what pressure points were important to the body, my two-finger point to his calf should have dullen the pain when I soon turned his ankle a complete 180 degrees inward and pushing it back into its original position.  It didn’t.  Kenshi deeply in tormenting pain gaped his head back, eyes wide open and teeth firmly clenched on the towel.  It wasn’t even a good ten seconds when his screaming was cut short from him fainting.

“Three.”


	9. Kenshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe by far that this is the best chapter I've written in this series. I mean, I did a lot of editing and re-reading of this specific chapter. A LOT. Especially when the smut and fluff comes slowly creeping in. :) I hope you guys enjoy!

We had been trekking for what felt like hours on the same rutted path.  I couldn’t help but mind it so much; China was a lot bigger than Japan, and the sight before us gleamed quite brightly in the sunlight.  Mosh-like trees, small lakes with lotus flowers, and a light scented breeze of lavender to calm my nerves, but it didn’t help my aching feet.

“If you are so tired, why don’t we take a break and have you actually sit down this time?”  Looking back at his nobleness on high (horse that is), I met his gaze from above.

“I’m not tired.”

“Yes you are. I can always tell with you.” Lotus started whinnying.

“I’m fine. You just worry about yourself Mr. Nahimi.”

Neighing and snorting the horse cut off my path before I could turn back and protest.  The others soldiers took the opportunity to walk slowly, not worrying of lagging too far behind.

He bent down from his horse and looked me straight in my face.

“For the last time Kenshi,” not joking, yet not serious either, “Just call me Ninko.  I think we’ve known each other long enough for you to at least bend to a few of my wishes.”

“My duty is to protect you above all else and nothing else…”  It proved difficult to act intimidating when looking at him.  He had that round yet serious loving face that women adored and men respected.  It’s not a shock that everyone loved him so much.  “But… if you want to take a break, I’ve been told that the nearby mountains stand next to fresh waters.”

He always saw through my coyness; nevertheless he would always put up with me, no matter what.

“Ha! I knew you were tired! Very well then, we will stop at the mountains.” Straightening the young stallion Lotus on the path, he patted her rear and motion me forward. “Come on then Kenshi, Lotus is more comfortable with you riding her.”

“Both of us will not fit on the saddle my lord.” Sometimes I questioned his sanity.

“Well excuse me Kenshi!  I know that I am a noble, but I can assure you that I am in quite the good shape! But if I am too **big** then I will get off and walk with you.  Perhaps relieve Lotus of my **large** weight which must have been pinning her down.”  The soldiers couldn’t help but snicker at the ambassador’s words of scolding once again at me.  I hitched on the saddle before Ninko could say anymore.  Of course I gave my men a scolding look as well.

Like I mentioned, the saddle was only meant for one, meaning it was a tight fit for the both of us. I decided to place myself behind him which, at the time seemed like a good idea.  Sadly that time passed.  Ninko had to basically sit on top of me, and since he fell on asleep, I had to reach around him to steer. Plus I had to hold him!  He sat there laying back on my chest as if I were some pillow, his scent of jasmine and lilac rubbing off on me and yet…

I mean, I didn’t mind it that much.  Certainly much better than walking, plus every now and then, he would make small moans and shift in place, ultimately ending his position of  his head on my collar bone.  His moisten lips gently scraped my neck and… Damn it, why does this path have to be so rocky?  How is he not uncomfortable in this position?

Eventually we reached the mountains which grew in size for miles.  Out in the near distance, there appeared to be something that resembled a temple but—  That’s not possible, for it would be sitting on the highest mountain.

“Waterfall!” a guard shouted, “Near the small village ahead!”

Oh course at the sound of that Ninko grew wide awake, reaching for the reigns only to have grabbed my hands on them.  I never knew his hands to be so soft…

“Men!” he shouted, “Now is your opportunity for a little freedom! You may relax your aching limbs, wash your clothes, gather water, and be merry!  But upon my orders do not enter the village of Leng Xi without me.  We shall all meet a half a mile away from the south gate at sunset to prepare for camp.  Is that understood?”

My men shouted cheerfully with a hearty “Yes sir!” where and then Ninko waved his hand dismissing the party.  Some sat down in their spots quickly removing their shoes, others took out supplies from their pockets.  I even saw a group putting together a game of _Go_ they must at bought at our last stop.

“As for us,” he jested at me, “We are off to explore!”  Lotus quickly trotted in a gallop when she was kicked in the side.

Down the hill we speeded like lighting.  Smaller and smaller the blurs of our soldiers became until they could no longer be seen.  Ninko couldn’t help but laugh as I slipped my hands from under his hands and onto his waist to keep from falling off the horse.  Maybe it was a good choice to sit behind him: He can’t see my flushed face.

“By the heavens Ninko, slow down!”

“Only when I’m asleep Kenshi which was only a few minutes ago!”

Well, only minutes passed by the time we reached the waterfall, its lush, blue coolness tantalized me for this dry air weather.  My cheeks once red soon began to chill with goosebumps just looking at the sight.  It was surrounded in a tropical-like hue, secluded from the eyes of anyone on the outside.

“I haven’t been here since my father’s trips,” he rocked his hips to push off of Lotus not realizing he rocked a lot more in the process.  “How old must I have been? Perhaps seven?”

His eyes scanned the view trying to process what he remembered of the place.  Out of the saddle pocket, Ninko reached into the provisions for an apple, placing the fruit in front of my horse as reward for carrying us all this way.  “Such a good horse you are Lotus.  Your master must be very proud.” He looked back up at me presenting his famous smile like usual.

“Lotus can handle anything,” I answered, “even your large weight.”

Ninko took the comment with a chuckle, moving his view to a small walking path ahead with the end containing small clouds about the ending horizon.

Me being the responsible one, tied Lotus’ reign to a tree perfectly in reach for her to retrieve water. Sitting on her made me forget how much my feet actually hurt.  I placed a carrot from my pocket before her as I rubbed her head, whispering in her large ears, “I just wish I knew how to handle him too.”

“Ah! There it is!” He ran down the path like a child, clothes flowing in the wind as he did so.

I quickly collapsed to a seated position near the cool water, unlacing my boots to look at my feet.  They were red and swollen again, but at least there was no blisters this time.  I couldn’t help but stay silent though, trying to hear for Ninko’s movements yet heard none.  He must’ve traveled farther than I thought.  Somewhat concerned, I first filled up our water pouches then proceeded to walking down the same path barefoot, my boots in my right hand.

The farther I reached down the path, the more articles of clothing I found on the ground.  From the looks of it—they were Ninko’s clothes. Weird. He wasn’t in danger, for he would have call for me, so what was he-

“Kenshi! Come in! The water feels nice!”  Without warning, I was splashed in what felt like boiling water.  Jumping at the sensation made me land on my feet, which once again, were still on fire with pain. Yet any feelings of pain were quickly subdued when I could only feel my face growing numb.

Ninko—was—not dressed…at all. Instead he was covered from my eyes by steam and water from the waist down, explaining the clouds I saw earlier.  His toned chest flexing in the relaxation of the heat wearing off what seemed like years off his complexion. Bubbles seemed to come from the large crater-like hole filled with warmth of a geyser.

Slowly moving my eyes away, I decided to answer his call.  “M—My lord, you shouldn’t be…naked out in the open like this.”

“Well you’ll certainly warn me when someone is coming won’t you?” I nodded in response.  “Then we’re perfectly fine, now get in.”

“Wha-Why?”

“Because your feet hurt do they not?”  I knew I could not protest to that.

“Fine, but **just** my feet.”  Looking at him warily, I laid my boots on in the soft grass and removing my leather layer of armor, I stepped over the coarse rock making the crater.  Looking down, the water appeared to be boiling with its fierce bubbling, but Ninko would be in pain if it were not tolerable.  Laying myself on its edge, I took my time dipping in one foot in at a time.

_So… is this what… bliss feels like?_

A hundred miles of wear and tear were releasing their hold my heels, toes ticking from the bubbles. The geyser’s heat caressed my feet, tingling in all my nerves in all the right places.  I couldn’t help but groan in pleasure with my eyes rolling back lids closed. 

Still, I knew his eyes were on me, but I paid him no attention at the moment.  I had no time to listen to his volleys of ‘I told you so’s because time slipped away from me along with the rest of the world.  Any of his movements were unnoticed by me which gave him plenty of time to swim towards me from across the crater.  His hands grabbed my feet and squeezed them gently, forcing me to make more moans in the process.  For some odd reason, my undergarments started to feel tighter while my face grew hot again with steam.  I finally opened my eyes to look at him.

“What are you doing?”

“What I’ve wanted to do for a while now.” He had that coy look on his face again.

As if handling the injured with care, he grabbed my ankles and slowly pulled me into the water with disregard to the cloths I was still wearing.  His hands kept running up my legs, but I did not stop him.  I was too delusional with all the stimuli arousing my body in more ways than one.  I grew limp—I felt cold yet so hot at the same time—My heart kept beating profusely—What was happening to me?

Ninko soon leaned in to me, hands still doing what they pleased.  His lips moving to my neck again, traveling to my ear he whispered,

“Kenshi—Kenshi….Come back to me…Kenshi.”

_So this is what bliss felt like...back then, at least._


	10. The Ends to a Beginning

“Kenshi—Kenshi…Gods, Please wake up…” Lao had only been calling his name for a couple of seconds, but it felt like hours.

“I’m…I’m sorry…Ninko…”

“Ninko?  N-no it’s me…Lao.” He was in distress.  Muscles tensing, head turning left and right in strained agony.  Kenshi just kept gently clutching the air and his sheets, the sort reaction one would get if having night terrors or sleep apnea.   However, having a reaction from these injuries were rare so there must be something else wrong with this patient.

Afraid he had no other options, Lao jumped on top of the man positioning himself so that he could restrict his movements from the shoulders.  What first started out as gentle nudges on the shoulder had turned into intense shaking and muffled yelling.  The monk couldn’t help but think Takeda’s guardian would go into a seizure when he woke up—if he ever would. “Kenshi please, damn it! Wake up!”

“What’s wrong with him?” Takeda questioned.

“Takeda! Hand me the pail again.”  The boy obeyed, yet couldn’t help but feel useless.  Kenshi had saved him so many times, yet he could do nothing but watch—just watch the hero monk save another life.

_Please, do not leave me again Kenshi._

The shaolin grabbed the wet rag from the pail and squeezed out its contents enough not to leak.  He looked down at Kenshi and grew scared by the minute.  _What is going on with him?  Did I cause this? No, my techniques never cause mental inflictions only physical.  He must’ve been hiding this condition from me._ But there was no time to think of such things.  What mattered most now was simply fixing the problem at hand.

Lao had to untie the undershirt and place the rag on Kenshi’s bare chest in hopes of the change in body temperature sending a sign to his brain to wake from his mental coma.  It only made him groan slightly in sleep due to his increasing erratic breathing. If this continued, brain damage could occur. There was no other decision left.

Titling the patient’s head and closing his nostrils, Lao placed his lips upon the swordsman, pushing air into his stuttering lungs.  He was forcing Kenshi to comply with his physiological need to survive, his will to make the mind break from its nightmarish fatigue.

Although it may have not been the most effective technique, it work nonetheless. Kenshi couldn’t help but jolt alive again, his quick intake of air took Lao’s breath away seeing as their lips were still attached.  He sat up grabbing Lao by the waist in the process.  One could only imagine how shocked everyone in the room was.  Lao especially by trying to break away from the man’s grip.  Kenshi would not let go until he realized where he was in reality.  The men quickly parted both gasping for air after that.

“Kenshi!”  Takeda had to wipe his face on his little kimono-like cover-up before jumping on the bed to hug his guardian.  The effort of looking strong went in vain as he continued to cry precious tears of fear turning into joy.  His guardian welcomed him with opened arms, yet a look of confusion and sorrow showed all over his face.  The cold sweat had drenched his clothes; quite ironic considering what happened in his dreams.

“Hah-How long have I been out?”  Vitals started to level back to normal while Lao had hidden his distressed and redden face in his hands.  Still sitting on the bed now legs crossed, Lao’s mind was running miles per minute but overall just relieved the swordsman didn’t die.

“You’ve been out most of the day,” Lao explained, “It will be dark soon.”

“He saved you!” Takeda shouted, “He’s hasn’t left your side but once, and that was when the innkeeper pulled him out and told to eat before he too, would pass out!”

“She looked over you during that time.”  He pushed himself off the bed. “You also talk in your sleep.”

“But you’re okay now right?”

_Was I alright?_   Adjusting himself, Kenshi looked down at his leg by removing the sheets.  During his unconsciousness, the monk must have kept attending to his wounds, for he saw that his knee and foot were both supported by slits of bamboo wrapped around his leg with cloth.  It was done so intricately that he was able to bend his knee and turn his ankle with little difficulty.

“I would try not to move it so much if I were you, let alone walk on it.”   The guardian and his protected could both hear the strain in Lao’s voice.  He also seemed quite tired when he got up from the bed, now picking up the supplies in placing them in the pail after he had dumped it out of the inner room window.  Takeda jumped off behind him and grabbed onto Lao’s top.  Inspecting it more carefully now, Kenshi saw the dragon laced upon it which almost seemed to glow a light blue hue when stared at intensely.

“Lao!” Takeda overwhelmed with gratefulness, wrapped his arms around Lao’s leg, his face pressed into the monk’s outer thigh.  Voice muffled he spoke again, “Don’t go.”

Shifting the pail into one arm, he patted the boy’s head as Kenshi once did in reassurance.  “Don’t worry.  If you need me, my room is right next to yours on the left.”

Takeda let go knowing that his newfound hero would be near in case his guardian went into relapse.  He wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t lose anybody he loved ever again, and no matter how weak he felt.  He would do everything in his power to protect those people, even if it meant running around to find the next strongest person.

Lao soon began to leave once again, about to bid them all goodnight but, Kenshi beat him to it. “Wait—Lao?”  He turned to face him completely, but Lao only turned slightly.  Their eyes met once again: another intense stare.  “…thank you, for everything…I mean it.”  His voice grew deep with compassion with those last words.

Lao couldn’t help but smile, “You just worry about yourself, Mr. Takahashi.”

With that he left baring a “goodbye” as well, knowing full well that he had left Takeda confused as to why Kenshi’s eyes grew wide at those final words of parting.

_Brown eyes, hair as dark as oblivion, but has the heart of a martyr.  He just like him._

* * *

 

Little be known to them, Fujin had been there the whole time, sitting at a table in the front of the inn while dressed as a commoner in a straw hat which covered his glowing eyes quite well he thought.  The wind god had been drinking tea the whole day while playing his pan flute ever now and then for the occasional visitor.  He had almost forgotten this life—the simple traditional village setting before Raiden asked that he live at the temple with the rest.

“Would you like a room for the night?” asked the innkeeper.

“No thank you my kind lady.” Standing up, he reach in his pocket and handed the madam intricate gold coins no longer used for currency, but nevertheless still highly valuable.  The innkeeper knew this and gladly accepted, bowing her head in thanks for the generous tip.  “I have found what I have sought for today.”

He left the inn to prepare himself for travel to the temple knowing full well that Raiden’s suspicions were finally understood by him.  He could now see why Raiden was so concern about Lao’s affiliation with the swordsman; however, he didn’t understand why it should bother Liu Kang so much.

 Speaking of Kang, he would have to talk to him eventually, right after having a long and probably heated discussion with the lightning god first.

He summoned the winds to materialize his staff, but before he left, Fujin thought to himself: _I should check on the boy again._ He walked around the inn to look through the window of Lao’s room where he saw his apprentice removing his gauntlets and boots.  The room looked comfortable, same basic set up as Kenshi’s only in opposite directions.

_The burns on his wrists are still there…_

Knowing that Raiden would be mad at their next encounter anyway, he risked it.  Fujin blew into his hands a wind of blessing which he turned into a sphere of air in his palms.  With his power, he gently cracked open the window behind Lao, and allowed the winds flow freely to the monk.  Lao was surprised when the glowing wind encircled his wrists to slowly heal his scars until they were no longer visible.

When the winds had finished their work, they flew from Lao’s hands and created a small tornado which spoke a message as it left his room from once it came:

_Take as long as you need my son, we will be waiting here for you._

Lao rushed to look at the calm tornado disappear, only find that there were no signs of his mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story!   
> Now, I know you all have a lot of questions as to why the story ended like this, but I can only tell you for now that there will be more story to the plot as a whole. This was sort of a....prologue.
> 
> I can assure you that there will be a Part 2, and this may become a series. How long it takes however depends on how well my other stories take.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is also an ongoing series, so expect more in the future. Please leave any comments to help me better the story or fix any mispellings I missed.


End file.
